


i would follow you to the end of forever

by twilightscribe



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Community: drabbles100, Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want you to tell me that you don't think this is a mistake. Further warnings included where necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'm king of the world, and i have nothing

Since Didyme's sudden death, Marcus hadn't had much to live for. All that had kept him going through the countless years was the undying devotion which he held to the Volturi, but even that was starting to wane. He was, well, he was yearning for something more.

Just because the Volturi was the closet thing to royalty in the vampire world, just because they were the unofficial kings, didn't spell out happiness. Going to Forks to deal with the 'immortal child' was just another act to keep their world secret.

No one could have known that everything would change, and give Marcus back his purpose.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 046\. king  
>  **words.** 105 words


	2. there's nowhere else i'd rather be

Seth only knew Marcus for a few days before he disappeared, saying that he had business which he had to finish in Italy, but that he'd return. This would have meant that everything should have gotten back to normal for Seth, but it didn't. Instead, he spent his time counting down the days until Marcus returned.

He hadn't realized just how much the older man had come to mean to him in such a short period of time unt il he was gone.

Days were spent waiting impatiently at the window, hoping for some sign of the man, but the days always ended in disappointment. But no matter how much he got his hopes up only to have them dashed, Seth never gave up that hope. He knew Marcus would be back, it was only a matter of time.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 007\. days  
>  **words.** 139 words


	3. in the last views, you are the one

Spring is supposed to be a joyous time, the changing of the seasons. But more then that, it's long been considered the season of love; the perfect time to find your other half and start the long journey from 'puppy love' into real and true love.

For Marcus, it marks the time when he lost his love. After Didyme, he never believed in love again; he just couldn't move on after losing his mate, the only one that he could ever love with such passion. For him, spring was a very sorrowful time of the year, more so then the rest. Things, though, showed signs of changing after nearly nine hundred years.

As strange as it was, Marcus' empty life started to turn around one spring evening, close to a thousand years after Didyme's death. Oddly enough, it's a young man who this time makes Marcus happy; a young man in the prime of his life, not yet a man and yet too old to still be considered a child. But he's, Marcus can't find the words to describe him.

Marcus' frozen heart was beginning to thaw for Seth.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 062\. spring  
>  **words.** 189 words


	4. when all your lies become your truths

Seth's not really sure how to feel now that he's safe from any of Aro's schemes, because it came with a pretty high price. What he's most glad of, is that now Jane can't enact her torture on him anymore without facing severe punishments.

He doesn't miss that at all, but he's also surprisingly much happier then he ever thought he'd be, stuck in Volterra as an unwilling prisoner. The fact that he's in love, has a lover (and he's been here for four years now), is surprising.

But Marcus' special, not someone he'd meet anywhere else; he loves him.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 023\. lovers  
>  **words.** 100 words


	5. into the blue memory

All fairy tales start in the same way with a 'once upon a time', and are usually predictable in how they'll play out and who will be the ones to fall in love. Of course, there are always exceptions.

Seth and Marcus are probably the most mismatched couple that their strange world could come up with, but they're so perfect for each other. The two of them have a rough start, since they've started as enemies, and there's a lot of scars and pain which Marcus has and Seth'll have to deal with to make this work.

It's worth it.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 001\. beginnings  
>  **words.** 100 words


	6. my love in the dark heart of the night

The blackness of Marcus' eyes was a little unnerving to Seth, because there was that lingering ring of dark crimson around the edges. He's known ever since he joined the pack that not all of the vampires out there were like the Cullens, who fed only on animals, but it's still a little disturbing.

Marcus would never hurt him, though, no matter how black his eyes got. His control over that darker aspect of himself, of his nature, is surprising. But for the young man who trusts him with his life, he'd do anything to keep him safe and alive.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 074\. dark  
>  **words.** 100 words


	7. when darkness will reign

Despite having a fair amount of his teenage years with vampires, Seth had never seen what they looked like in the sunlight. He at least knew that it didn't harm them, but they avoided it for a reason and he was curious to know what it was; there are rules against vampires showing themselves in the sun.

He didn't know how they looked until Marcus showed him accidently.

For one thing, it was ironic that something as dark and cursed as a vampire should sparkle in the sun, almost like a diamond. Its beautiful, and Seth wasn't complaining at all.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 048\. diamond  
>  **words.** 100 words


	8. the precious time of your existence

The first few weeks of their tentative relationship are very tense, because Marcus sees so much of Didyme in the young wolf child that Aro brought back, and it's almost painful to be around him. But the subtle differences between the two of them make every moment that much more precious.

It's getting harder for Marcus to imagine a time without Seth, the child brightens each day with just his very presence, and the depression from Didyme's passing fades gradually.

Marcus dares to hope that he'll heal, and that one day he'll be able to repay Seth the love he's given him.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 008\. weeks  
>  **words.** 102 words


	9. heartbreak

Centuries had passed since Didyme had died, but Marcus had never recovered from her loss. It didn't matter that he knew he should move on, that his apathetic state was having adverse effects on those around him, all that mattered was that whenever he closed his eyes, he could still see her face.

And each time, it only served to remind him of his broken heart even more.

He sees Didyme in Aro's latest 'find'. The boy is beautiful and young, with more hard edges then her, but still. The resemblance is enough to peel at the still open wounds.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 071\. broken  
>  **words.** 100 words


	10. a crimson dyed moon

Red had always been a warm color, but on vampires, Seth had known what it truly meant. It meant that they were killers, couldn't be trusted to value human life, and should be wiped off the face of the earth.

Somehow, though, he couldn't find it in himself to believe it whenever he looked into Marcus' eyes. Something about them spoke volumes more then any color Seth had seen before, and maybe it was just because the vampire had very expressive eyes, but still.

Marcus' eyes spoke of tragedy, of heartbreak, not murder at his hands. But also, of love.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 011\. red  
>  **words.** 100 words


	11. happiness in darkened times

Marcus was facing a dilemma. He had no idea what to get his lover for his birthday, which was fast approaching in just a few short weeks. Asking anyone else was out of the question, they wouldn't understand the human sentiment involved.

He'd turned over every idea, even spied on humans to get an idea, but he still had nothing. And asking Seth would be a dead give-away that he was planning something. One thing he'd learned, birthdays were supposed to be spent with family and friends.

Which then gave Marcus an idea. First, though, he would need Aro's consent.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 091\. birthday  
>  **words.** 100 words


	12. no replacements for a heart

There was no queen in Marcus' long empty world. His queen had died long ago, leaving him a lonely and bitter person without a purpose in life. And he'd spent so long alone, that when someone finally comes along who changes him, that he can't fit a word to describe them.

Seth is everything he needs, but definitely nothing that he'd ever have pictured wanting. He's beautiful and finds happiness, somehow, in the hand fate's dealt him as a prisoner. He loves without needing any reason too, and he brings light into Marcus' long darkened world.

It's a welcomed change.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 049\. queen  
>  **words.** 100 words


	13. in this moment of captivation

The first time that Marcus tasted Seth's blood, it had been an accident. He hadn't meant to attack the young man, but he'd been so thirsty, and he had just smelt so desirable...

Needless to say that he felt horrible after the incident, and he'd been desperate to make it up to Seth afterwards. It had taken him awhile to realize that was when he had started to feel again.

It doesn't help that Seth still tastes just as sweet as the first time he'd drank, and he makes it _**very**_ hard for Marcus to resist most of the time.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 039\. taste  
>  **words.** 100 words


	14. hearts and other fragile things

Somethings destroy you, while other things make you stronger. Didyme's death may have broken Marcus' heart to the point where repairing it would be nearly impossible, but Seth's death would completely and utterly break him.

In such a relatively short period of time, Seth had gone from being someone who could occupy his time and engage him in actual conversation to the one who meant absolutely everything to Marcus. And he could not lose that. Seth was his everything.

Even if it cost him his life, Marcus would protect Seth and guard him, even if that meant letting him go.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 075\. shattered  
>  **words.** 100 words


	15. lasts and firsts and something in between

Soft, hot lips pressed against Marcus' cheek before Seth pulled away, his eyes burning with an emotion reserved for the vampire alone. The meaning was clear, and instead of responding to the plea in Seth's manner, Marcus gave a tight nod.

There was absolutely no way that Marcus would ever leave Seth alone in Volterra without him, he didn't trust any of the others, except maybe Heidi and Alec, to keep him safe. But really, he didn't see why going back to Forks was a good idea.

Gently as possible, Marcus pressed his lips against Seth's with a silent promise.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 096\. writer's choice – kiss  
>  **words.** 100 words


	16. like a night-light

The old box had sharp, metal corners but was otherwise smooth. Made of a lacquered dark wood with silver fittings, there wasn't anything fancy about it. But despite its simplicity, it was still beautiful and elegant.

Of course, that didn't change the fact that Seth had pricked his finger on one of its sharp corners.

"Ow!" Seth nearly dropped the box as the sharp lance of pain shot up his arm. Luckily, he managed to keep his grip on it and he quickly set it aside, raising his injured finger up for inspection.

A few drops of bright red blood coursed down his finger from the tiny wound, and Seth cursed. He automatically moved to stick his finger in his mouth.

Before he could, a cold hand grabbed his wrist and halted it. Marcus' bright red eyes were suddenly focused on the drops of blood which decorated his lover's skin with a burning desire. Slowly, he brought the finger to his own mouth, wrapped his lips around the offending digit, and with a few, quick passes of his tongue, stopped the bleeding and cleaned the wound.

Seth turned bright red and quickly looked away, but not before he caught the lust there in his lover's eyes at the simple touch.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 038\. touch  
>  **words.** 210 words


	17. all the shades of grays

It's like trying to fit a piece of a puzzle into the wrong spot.

Marcus was one of those pieces that you couldn't quite figure out where he'd fit, the odd one out, and Seth? Seth was malleable, he could fit wherever he was needed. But the place that he fit best was in Marcus' arms, in his presence, wherever Marcus needed him, that was where he fit perfectly.

They were like two mistmatched pieces of a puzzle, you didn't expect them to fit together, but they did, and it was a perfect one too. They're perfect for each other.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 041\. shapes  
>  **words.** 100 words


	18. the future in which you are

Being brought to Volterra wasn't a choice, but it wasn't so much the torture session that Seth had first thought that it would be. For one thing, in his life, there weren't a lot of choices. As a shifter, there was always that niggling knowledge in the back of his mind that there wasn't anything in his life that was up for him to decide on.

For one, he hadn't chosen to be a shifter, that had been a part of his genetics and he couldn't change that. Being dragged to Volterra had been chance, so he hadn't chosen that either. And when he thinks about what's going on in his life now, while he still unsure as to whether or not he chose it – and there's a part of him that hopes that he and Marcus are just meant to be – but for once, he's finding that he doesn't so much mind if he doesn't.

It's the one thing that's made him so unbelievably happy, and it's what makes him happy that he suffers from some twisted form of destiny.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 086\. choices  
>  **words.** 183 words


	19. trails of broken hearts

Embry had been the one who wanted to go, Seth had argued with him about it. Embry had his mother to care about whereas Seth's mother still had his sister to rely on and take care of her, along with Charlie. And Sue Clearwater was made of tougher stuff then Embry's mother, he knew that she'd, eventually, make it through his leaving.

They'd argued bitterly about it, and the entire thing had planted a fence between them.

 _"One thing held me here, and that's Quil, and now I've lost him to a **toddler**!"_ Embry was bitter about the imprinting; and he wanted to escape. But something had told Seth that he just couldn't let him go instead, that he had to be the one to go with the Volturi.

Looking back on it, Seth was glad that he'd listened to that inner voice, even if it had hurt and possibly even ruined his friendship with Embry. There were some things that made all of the bad things not hurt as much as they might have otherwise.

"Are you awake?" Marcus leaned over Seth, who was still lying in bed despite the fact that it was way past the time when he usually woke up. He smiled down at the young shifter with such warmth that Seth couldn't doubt that he hadn't made the right choice in coming to Volterra. Everything had worked out perfectly.

"Yep, I'm up."

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 021\. friends  
>  **words.** 240 words


	20. come and spend the morning with me

There were some traditions that Marcus had picked up on from human society, and there are a few that Seth wished he hadn't. The two of them were probably the farthest thing from being a traditional couple that sometimes the small things that normal couples do are a bit... weird.

Breakfast in bed was one of those things.

And Marcus wasn't exactly a great cook, whatever he made was edible but wasn't necessarily very tasty; however, the vampire learned after the first time to just let others do the cooking and just bring it to Seth. The cheesy sentiment of the gesture was enough.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt.** 056\. breakfast  
>  **words.** 104 words


End file.
